Being Ada
by HollyinSanest
Summary: Here's Ada, well...being Ada. A one-shot kind of thing really. in actuality, my very first RE one-shot. Heavy AdaXLeon elements.


**Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters, all of 'em are CAPCOM's. This takes place waaaay after RE6. It's just sooo random…**

**Being Ada**

She had known him for years now. She had familiarized herself with all his personal habits, the customary morning jogs (_even in the wettest day in DC_) to the way he would sleep just after a few minutes in front of the TV every night. She had adapted herself into his life, sometimes keeping close to him for weeks when she wasn't running elsewhere. They had reconciled from the fact that she had not been clear to him which side she took the last time. They made a few promises to each other and went on with a blissful life. He had told her that he never minded the way she sometimes would disappear on him just because he was sure that she would always find a way back to him. After all, she did have some business to attend to time after time, so did he. Still, mostly when she was away, Leon Scott Kennedy would be in her deepest thoughts. Every night, she would whisper a prayer for her loved ones which Leon would be the only one on that list. Then, she would murmur his name and a soft goodnight as if he was sleeping next to her.

She would always wonder what he was doing when they weren't together. It would definitely involve work, after all there was no rest for a DSO agent. Some nights, he would meet up with his old friends, always either Wednesdays or Saturdays. She had only come along on a few occasions, once when Sherry (who'd brought Jake) when she was in town, many other nights with Ingrid and the other with Claire, who had not known that Chris had thought Ada was dead from the Lanshiang bioterror incident-Leon hadn't bothered with telling either Redfields about that fact.

And when she slept alone, she'd imagine that Leon was nearby. It somehow made sense to her. He made her world safer even if her world would always be filled to the brim with constant danger at every corner.

Tonight, she was back. She let herself in his apartment with the spares he'd presented to her months ago. The apartment was quiet. Creeping in, she left her suitcase by the door, deciding that she would unpack in the morning. She made sure that the front door was secure before she walked into their bedroom. Leon was fast asleep, his slightly muscular figure facing away from her. She tossed her pumps aside, stripping down to her underwear. A bath this late was overrated, her mission didn't involve any sort of crawling through muck like she did on the one before. It was more business-like and it involved stealing some documents for a client.

Crawling into bed with Leon was the one thing she'd savour for the rest of her life.

She smiled a little when she caught sight of his sleeping face. His mouth slightly opened, arms folded across his chest. There was something both Leon-like and peaceful about it. She kept her eyes on him, watching how the moon's glow painted everything in shades of gray and silver.

"Goodnight, Leon", Ada murmured softly, tenderly kissing him on his chin.

As if in reply, hands snaked over her waist as he held her almost in an embrace that screamed for her not to go off again. In the night's quietness, she heard him mumble her name, almost a whisper.

"Ada?"

"Mm-hmn…", she replied.

"You're back", he said almost sluggishly, his tongue heavy. "Here".

She choked back a reply, sudden tears welling et the corner of her eyes. She snuggled deeper into their embrace and when he did notice that her cheeks were wet, he snapped awake.

"Shhh", she felt him rumble. "Hey, it's alright. Everything's fine".

"It's not", she sobbed.

He shushed her, a hand rubbing at her back.

"You're here, that's enough for me", he whispered softly into her ear. "We get to be together".

"No. We're not", she cried out. "You're not here. I'm probably dead, I'm dead, Leon".

"Not to me", he said.

Her eyes met his.

"I love you, Leon", she murmured. His reply faded off before she could hear it. There were other sounds this time, noises that were too loud for her to hear anything else.

"Ada, hey", a voice called out. "Wake up".

She felt a rough hand smacking her left cheek lightly. The noises grew louder and stared to fade away.

"Hey, don't die one me now", the voice said sharply. She reeled herself back into reality unwillingly.

"Where are we?" she mumbled through dry cracked lips. The heat was intense. She felt almost as if a layer of her skin had been burnt off. Her whole body was sore. Her joints ached and there was a deep throbbing sensation pounding on her skull. There was pain coming from somewhere once a sharp unbearable pain, now reduced to something lesser, she could feel that deep gnawing sensation in her belly. The sick feeling of an empty stomach working its way to a dry heave.

"Don't know. We certainly crashed in the middle of nowhere", the voice said again. A very familiar one. She managed to put a name to that voice. Jake. It was Jake Muller.

"Leon…", she mumbled. "Tell him I'll be okay".

"Tell him that yourself", Jake retorted. She felt him hefting her in his arms as he trudged drunkenly through the loose sand, Jake mostly carrying her full weight throughout. "We lost 'em, I think. We should be safe once we reach the nearest town".

He had also said something else but by then, she had lost consciousness.

The next thing she knew, she woke up in a bed. The first thought that occurred to her was that she had gone and died and that heaven was a soft comfortable bed in a room that reeked of bleach and medicine.

"She's awake", an excited voice announced softly. "Jake, go get Leon".

"Sure, Miss Bossy", Jake said in a humorous tone that he only reserved for Sherry.

"Where am I?" Ada tried to keep her question together, The words just rolled unreigned from her tongue into a jumble of nonsense. Sherry understood immediately on what she would have asked.

"You're back in the States", Sherry murmured. "Jake had to lie to say that you're a BSAA agent since that you already had prepared a number of documents. He also told me you took a hard hit that was meant for him".

Before Ada could ask where Leon was again, someone had rushed to her side. She caught sight of Leon's worried expression. She knew how angry he would be that she had gotten herself hurt. That and he was also worried that she might be worse than she actually looked.

"Leon…", she tried to call out to him, her voice seem to fail her at the moment.

"You'll be alright", Leon said softly. "Just a little banged up. Heavy bruises and a fractured collarbone".

"Oh", she mumbled.

Then in a much softer whisper, she said, "Leon, I'm sorry".

"Don't be", Sherry said hastily. "You saved Jake".

"Uh, thanks", Jake said from somewhere a little further.

"C'mon, you", Sherry said a little louder, towing Jake away. "Leave them alone for a second".

"You need some sleep", she heard Leon say. Taking his advice, she closed her eyes.

The room was quiet without the two younger agents around. Ada felt Leon holding her hand, felt his warm breath against her right shoulder. She didn't have to look at him to know that he was watching over her. They remained this way until the nurse came in to remind Leon that visitation hours were almost ending. Somehow, Leon must have convinced the nurses that he needed to stay by her side because the next morning when she had woken up, she discovered him sound asleep in the chair beside her. Ada smiled almost to herself. She was lucky she had him around, she hadn't realise that she herself also needed some looking after too. Leon stirred a little, his hand still holding on to hers tightened for a moment before it relaxed. She closed her eyes, letting sleep take over once again, knowing deeply that she was safe under his watch.

**Author's Note: So? How's that? Review please. : D**


End file.
